


The wanted poster

by missMichalleYallo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bounty poster, Establish Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, SanjixZoro, ZoroxSanji, pre timeskip, wanted poster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMichalleYallo/pseuds/missMichalleYallo
Summary: How Sanji got Zoro wanted poster? you will find out after this fanfic is over.to those who wonder, this fanfic takes place after episode 324 in the anime.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 56





	The wanted poster

**Author's Note:**

> after a long absence, that I tend to do cause I"m horrible person =_=  
> this thing basically was writing himself, I was just his tool 0_0 I swear! but anyway I really enjoy this short little thing XD I could not take it out of my mind how Sanji got Zoro wanted poster. I don't remember if the series or manga explain it or not, either way, I enjoy explain it here by myself.  
> despite my writing and grammar isn't that good, I hope you will enjoy this.  
> by the way, if there was a real reason for Sanji holding into Zoro wanted poster, I will be happy to know.

After Franky join the crew and Usopp come back

~ Night time. Zoro training room ~

Sanji kept looking at his wanted poster and whine for the hundred times that night to Zoro ears, what got on his nerves. Geez it just some stupid picture, what is there to be so upset about?!

"Ahhh! Why me?! Why it only me?! Why they can't take one shitty picture!?" 

he cries and hit the wall with his fists. Zoro really did his best to practice and concentrate while ignoring the idiot, but it was all in vain.

"Will you shut up about it already?! What's the big deal, stupid cook?!!" 

"Whhh! You just don't get it! Why did all of you get a picture on your poster and I’m the only one that different?! And it does not even look like me!! I wanted to have a cool picture! Ahhh!! I hate this!" he kept whining in the corner and was dejected with a low back and head.

"Stop it!!!"

He growls at him but it didn't seem to work because Sanji kept leaning his forehead on the wall and sulk. What really annoyed Zoro to no end for some reason has much he enjoyed to tease Sanji, he still could not handle the idiot whine and acting like this. He kept pretending to practice his swords cause he really didn't know what else to say to him anymore.

"Who gives a damn about this dumb shit?! Stop acting like a drama queen or I throw you off the ship!"

"Do it! My life is over, now I will be the laughing stock of everyone behind my back all over the world! Zeff will never take me seriously now! Even Luffy will laugh at me." he kept whining like it was the end of the world and Zoro felt a vein pop up in his forehead and his heart rate beat faster from anger.

"I said shut up! You such a pain in the ass, come here! Do you want me to comfort you?! I do it if it makes you shut up! Just forget about this damn poster!"

"Look at it!! How is that supposed to be me?! Uh?! Answer me marimo!"

Sanji took out his dumb draw poster with tears and shove it right into Zoro face. Zoro groans and rolls his eyes, he took the poster out of his face and stare for a short time only to scoff.

"What about it? It looks just like you."

Zoro answer coldly, he really didn’t care about the dumb picture; he just wanted the idiot cook to stop whining about it. Besides the real Sanji was sexier and he was glad no one can see it. How is that a bad thing?

"It does not look like me at all, shitty marimo!! Do you have no brain or are totally blind?!" 

he kept whining and show him his back again while crying, Zoro sigh and show him his back too, putting his swords away to rest and made his way to leave the practice room. But before he could touch the door his body froze, the cook didn't stop him or do anything it was all his own body making a mass for him and didn't let him leave. He blames it all on his body, he didn't want to stay and suffer the stupid cook at all! He didn't!! He took a deep breath and turn around to stare at the cook curved back, some part of him was piss off and another part wanted to just see the cook face. He didn't want to think about it too deeply, but he really wanted to see his face.

"Oi idiot curly eyebrow, turn around."

"Uhh? What do you want?" he shouts back with annoyance.

"Hurry up! I will comfort you." he made a fact for him and pets his shoulder. Has much he hated to act like this, his body won't let him leave the room if he didn't. it was such a bother! So he might finish it quickly.

"I don't want to be comforted by a shitty marimo bastard like you!!" he whines again

"I said stop whining, come on damn cook." Zoro order and drag Sanji by his collar and waist closer to his chest, feeling satisfied by the change in color in the cook face to a deep red and got closer to his lips. He smirk at him while the other man glare, forgetting all about his depression a while ago. 

"What are you smirking about, shitty moss head?!"

"Nothing, I just thought you are very red right now for a love cook."

"Shut up, you really don't get it at all!!" Sanji yelp and try to run away from his hold, too embarrassed to look at him but Zoro didn't let him. Instead he hold into him tighter in proud and determined look, stroking his blond hair and making him come closer and lean on his shoulder. slowly taking his head closer to a small kiss that grows more strong. Zoro kiss him slowly but Sanji hold into Zoro neck and deepened the kiss.

They share a passionate make-out while Sanji plays with Zoro earrings; gently caress them like they were women and play with their tongue together. He was so whiny just a while ago, but has soon Zoro give him a little taste; he seemed to be in his own little world of desire.

Zoro sigh deeply in his heart for the hopeless love cook he can't let go off.

_What am I going to do with you, curly?_

That night Zoro can only say they did it more than once and the cook didn't seem to care how load he is been for all to hear, at least he stops whining over his poster after that for the most part, so Zoro was very proud in his achievement.

But he did ask something else while they lie down in bed after of one of their passionate nights

"Hi Zoro…" he heard him whisper in his ear while he kept playing with his earrings again.

"Hmmm?" despite Zoro eyes were close, he could feel Sanji playful manner of playing with his earrings again, it seemed to be his habit now.

"I want your wanted poster."

In a flush Zoro open his eyes, watching him bewildered; he still had no idea what this guy was thinking.

"Why!? What for?"

But Sanji warm smile malt any suspicious he had. The blond kept going and fondle his green short hair what made Zoro feel a weird warm feeling in his chest.

"Are you worried? I just want something so I can find you again. Something to remember you by if we get separated, something like… a memento I guess."

Zoro sneer and look at the ceiling while moving Sanji hand away.

"Don't be an idiot! you the one who always lost." 

"Come on shitty marimo, stop been so stingy over a poster. Give it to me." He said with a playful grin and shining blue eyes. Zoro narrows his eyes but decided not to argue with him because honestly, he can't say no anymore when he acts like this. 

"Fine! But don't do anything weird with it."

"Why would I?! What kind of image do you have of me?! Why the hell you think I do something weird with it, stupid marimo?! The only pictures I will even consider do anything with are the beautiful Nami and Robin." Sanji sneers and pinch Zoro's chest.

"Ha, you are a perverted cook. You will totally do something weird with..Oww!"

"Stop making up weird shit, bastard! I’m not like that!" he kicked and pinches him again much harder this time with an annoyed frown. 

"Tch do you want a fight?! I give you one!"

They come back to their usual fights, only this time Sanji got what he wanted which was Zoro wanted poster and to this day Zoro had no idea what he did with it or why he even wanted it, but if he be honest he didn't really care.

When he thought about it more, he really did want Sanji wanted poster has well for some reason.

The End


End file.
